The Wayward Crew
by Zelda77
Summary: The Fake AH crew were notorius, no one messed with them and if you dared they would send the Vagabond after you. Or Mogar. Even their lest known members were terrifing if they sent them after you. But how did they get their start? No one knows... until now. This is their start, the true story of the FakeAH crew and all of the ups and downs that made them a real crew.


Discription  
The Fake AH crew were notorius, no one messed with them and if you dared they would send the Vagabond after you. Or Mogar. Even their lest known members were terrifing if they sent them after you. But how did they get their start? Was it a heist their leader planned and they were all hired guns? Was it their spokes man going around convincing them to join a gang? This is the real story, the story of a fool, a drunk, a teddy bear, a real bear, a psycopath and a sharp shooter. This is the story of the Fakes.

Chapter One  
Geoff POV  
(sort of, this part of the story is told about Geoff and what he sees but is not written in a first POV)  
Geoff wouln't call himself a drunk, he is more of an... alcholic enthuiest. Which is why Burnie was wrong to kick him out of his gang. Drinking too much? Please, so what if he blacks out once or twice every week? Big deal, it's not like he isn't bringing enough money in. Never the less, Burnie does kick him out, claiming he is not Rooster Teeth material. Fine, if that's how he wants to play it. Geoff is drunk when Burnie kicks him so he couldn't do anything to try to fix it but now that he is mostly sober he can think clearly. His first thought when he woke up in the dumpster was 'what the hell happened last night?' The second thought was 'who the hell is that kid and why is he staring at me?' "Hey kid? What the hell are you looking at?" Geoff yelled at the scrawny boy. Or maybe he was a teenager?

"I'm looking at you, you mong. What are you doing in a rubbish can?" the boy said with a heavy british accent coating his words. That wasn't what Geoff was expecting because he had no answer. The British accent threw him off which confused him even more. Is he in Britian?

"Where in dicks am I? Please tell me I'm not in fucking Britain." Geoff asked, his voice cracking slightly. The British man just chuckled.

"Did you say 'where in dicks?' Cause if you did that would be top." he said with a laugh.

"Don't make fun of me and the way I talk, I don't make fun of the way you fucking talk. With your stupid accent and whatever the hell top is." Geoff said with a scowl plain on his face.

"I can't help my accent is top as in top of the line, the best. What did you think I meant? Sex?"

"I don't know man, we were talking about dicks and... You know what shut up! Just because you probably have problems understanding what I'm saying doesn't give you the right to just stare at someone passed out in a dumpster." Geoff replied standing from his place in the dumpster.

"I can understand you just fine you wanker, I just-" the man was interrupted by a loud gag. He started bending over, like he was going to throw up but couldn't get it out.

"You okay there buddy?" Geoff asked with genuine concern in his voice. He used to be part of a crew, sure, but he wasn't uncaring. The man just nodded and pointed at Geoff, or more specifically, Geoff's chest. The tatooed man looked down at his fine suit only to discover it wasn't so fine after all. There were gross splotches of whatever garbage found it's self inside a dumpster, spotting the tailord gray suit, and there was bits of food hanging off of the pinstriped jacket. The place next door must be a fast food place because there seemed to be a lot of ketchup and bread.

"What is it, do I repel you or something?" the older man asked.

"No- it's just- it's just the w- wet bread. How can you st- stand that? And you're tou- touching it awww. That's disgusting." the blond Brit said, still gagging.  
Geoff looked down at his suit again, this time grabbing the bread that was stuck to his breast poket. Holding in the palm of his hand, he stalked forward towards the young man who started to get a fearful look in his eyes. "Wh-what are you doing?" the Brit choked out.

"I'll give you three seconds to run." Geoff said menacingly, still walking toward the younger man. The Brit looked at Geoff, still unsure of what he should do. "One... Two..." The blond realized then that the dumpster man was planning on slapping him with a nice, wet piece of bread. That got him to start running down the street, but not before nicking the guy's wallet, with a quick motion that would confuse anyone. The wallet was his and the chase began. "HEY! Get back here you cocksucker!"

The young blond could hear the guy behind him, his footsteps pounding on the pavement even with the crowds of morning Los Santos flooding the streets. Weaving in and out of the people, while snatching wallets and jewlery alike, the Brit didn't realize from whom he was stealing from. All the blond cared about was getting away from the crazy man with wet bread and not the heavily armed guy with a skull mask on his face.

"Watch it." the big man said indignitely.

"Sorry! Can't stop! Crazy guy with bread!" the clumsy guy yelled back without stopping. The guy in the skull mask just stood there for a minute, trying to comprehend the words just yelled at him. Suddenly another force knocked into him.

"Somebody stop that guy! He took my wallet!" the man with the cracky voice said. It was then that the man wearing a skull mask checked his person only to discover his wallet was gone too. With a small snarl, he ran after the guy carring bread and the British man.

The Brit kept running and almost lost Geoff a couple times, but Geoff has been living in this city his whole life and knew all of the ins and outs of Los Santos. There is no way he was going to lose anyone in a foot race with no weapons other than wet bread. The blond rounded a corner and appeared to have dissapeared but Geoff knew that since he was so young, he probably climbed the fire excape and took to the roof tops like a monkey.

Geoff concidered giving up here, he was getting a little too old to jump from roof to roof, however something or someone caught his eye who was already half way up the ladder. Geoff would recognize that skull mask anywhere. It was the Vagabond. A brief look of panic overtook Geoff, he liked the kid that woke him. The Brit may be an asshole and talks weird, but he still did a brave thing and woke a passed out drunk that was resting in a dumpster. Geoff didn't want to see the kid killed by one of the Vagabond's rampages, even if the kid might deserve it.

With a quick glance to make sure there were no police in the area, Geoff sprinted to the ladder and began his quick advance toward the pick-pocketer and the Vagabond. When he arrived at the roof he was a little short of breath, drinking does that to people, and was not looking forward to making the jumps across three buildings just to get where the Vagabond and the Brit where facing off.

"What the hell are you wearing? Is that from one of the people you've offed?" the corned blond yelled. A dark chuckle could be heard even from two buildings away, Geoff assumed it was because of the mask the Vagabond was wearing.

"You might be one of the people I 'off' if you don't give me back my wallet. There's shit in there that I need."

The blond took a couple of steps backward only to find the edge of the building, his foot kicking dust off the side sprinkling the people below. A mask of indeference quickly made his face blank. "I've stolen a lot of wallets mate, you need to be a little more specific."

The Vagabond just gave a hard stare, his blue eyes burning from beneath his mask. Geoff finally made it to the building the other two were standing on.  
"Hey asshole! I want my wallet back too!" This made the Brit look actually a little concerned. He was cornered on a roof top with no hope of getting down. The blond was ready to give in and give them back their money when the door behind the tattoed man opened. A man in a purple hoodie and a bright pink sniper rifle emerged and a shocked look appeared on his face.

"I'll just uhhh...yeah..." the new man said while closing the door and backing out of the scene until the Vagabond raised a hand gun and told him to get out onto the roof. The new man complied. "Look man, I gotta work here. Just gotta watch out for myself you know. It's a dangerous city and-"

"I know it's a dangerous city, so why don't you drop your rifle there and go stand by tatoo guy for a while." the Vagabond said looking at Geoff. Geoff swallowed, the Vagabond's eyes were cold and determined. Obviously ready to kill if the need arised. He was going to have to handle this cautiously. The new arrival seemed to think differently.

"How about you put your weapon down first, I'm not prepared to die today. New Game of Thrones tomorrow and all."

The Vagabond chuckled again, "A good reason to want to live and you will if you go stand by tatoos over there." again, Vagabond gestured toward Geoff.

"How about you deal with the jumper over there and let me get off free." the man in the purple hoodie gestured toward the Brit, who had made his way over to the fire escape and looked ready to leave this awkward encounter. Quicker than Geoff could register, the Vagabond whirled his body around and shot in the general direction of the pick-pocketer, a 360 no scope. The shot missed because of the jump the blond jumped off the building and landed on the first landing from the top of the fire excape.

Geoff ran in the direction from where the Brit jumped off the building. Shots rang off behind him. He's guessing the purple hoodie guy started firing at the Vagabond while he was distracted. The jump onto the first landing of the fire escape was only five feet but it creaked under his weight. Stupid old buildings everyone refuses to fix.

Looking down, Geoff was able to see the blond a couple of landings down. Running down the steel steps was terrifying because the stairs were sounding like they were about to break with every step taken. Geoff was gaining on the Brit though as the younger man was trying to be careful, where Geoff was being clunky and determined, taking shortcuts by hopping from one stair case to the next, not even bothering with taking the route he was supposed to be taking.

The very last landing was where Geoff jumped and tackled the Brit to the ground. They struggled a little, hands flailing about while the younger man panicked. Geoff grabbed both of the younger man's hands and sat on his legs, pinning him to the ground. Just to make himself feel better about how hard it was to chase this kid down, Geoff took the wet bread out of his pocket and started rubbing it all over the guy's big nose. The Brit started struggling more and with one of his hands loose, Geoff felt the guy get out of the hold he had him in. The blond rolled to get away from the scarily piece of wet bread but rolled too far and fell down the eight foot drop, right onto a man wearing a brown leather jacket.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the man yelled as he was crushed from the weight of the grown Brit. They both ended up on the ground, the Brit on top of the red haired man. "Get off me you asshole!" he yelled.

It quickly became obvious that the Brit was now passed out, and even more obvious that someone must have called the police on the Vagabond and purple hoodie guy who were still having a shoot out on the roof. Geoff looked to jump off the building but quickly thought better of it with the young Brit passed out, and the brown jacket man still under him. The only way out was up. Going up the rickety fire escape was even more terrifying than going down it, and a lot harder too.

When Geoff made it to the top of the tall buiding he quickly discovered why he should have taken his chances with the ground. The Vagabond and the purple hoodie guy were both on the ground, hands handcuffed behind their backs and stomaches to the floor. The police noticed him almost immediately, they still must have their adrenaline highs from the fight that had just occurred given the dead officers on the ground by the door the purple hoodie guy came out of.

'This isn't good.' Geoff thought to himself. He knew it was pointless to try to get away but if he was going down, he was taking everyone with him.  
"They stole my money! You need to arrest them too! And the guy in the brown jacket just robbed the store across the street!" Geoff yelled at the officers that were hand cuffing him.

"How did you know?!" the man in the purple hoodie yelled at Geoff. Geoff couldn't believe his ears. Did they actually rob the shop across the street? He started laughing his loud laugh as they dragged him away into the heavily armored truck with all of the men that accidently got involved with the lamest chase ever.

The Vagabond was breathing heavily next to Geoff, the bullet wound in his shoulder was giving him more trouble now that the adrenaline was wearing off. To the left of the Vagabond was the British prick that started all of this trouble in the first place, who was awake now but had a horrible bruise on the side of his temple. Across from him was the fuming leather jacket guy who could kill someone with the glare he was casting off from behind his glasses. Next to him and across from the Vagabond was the purple hoodie man who was apparently a very good shot concidering he actually hit the Vagabond. The tension rose as the tuck rumbled to the prison. No one was talking until...

"Did you actually rob the store across the street of that building?" the Brit asked the curly haired guy who just glared at him for a solid three seconds before exploding.

"YES, we fucking did! Would've gotten away with it too if some dumbass didn't fall on me when I went to meet up with my partner! Goddamn, you are a clumsy piece of shit you know that?!"

"Well it wasn't my fault! This mangy prick shoved wet bread in my face!"

"So you fell off a fucking building?!" the curly haired, red head yelled back.

"Also, who are you calling a mangy prick? I'm a classy as fuck, thank you very much! You're the one who robbed me!" Geoff yelled.

"And me!" Vagabond interjected.

"Well I need to pay bills don't I? Also it's not easy getting an f-ing green card here." the Brit said, his words not making anyone calmer.

"Get a job you whore." purple hoodie said simply while everyone else tried to swallow their rage, a skill the guy wearing the leather jacket hasn't quite mastered.

"You mean to tell me the only reason I'm going to jail is because you two assholes got pick-pocketed by some British fuck who probably has problems walking in a straight line!" the guy in the leather jacket shouted.

Geoff, the Brit and the Vagabond looked at each other and then looked at the floor. Two loud groans were heard from the other side of the bus. "At least we didn't get crushed by a guy who probably weighs eight pounds and just sat there like an idiot while the police arrested him!" the Vagabond shouted at the curly haired guy.

This just upset the guy in the brown jacket more, "It wasn't my fucking fault, I don't exactly look up when I'm walking into a building."

"Well that sounds like your problem you bastard. Be more aware of your surroundings next time!" the Brit said, his voice high.

"I WAS! You need to not jump off of buildings!" leather jacket yelled back.

"ALRIGHT!" Geoff yelled. Everyone in the back of the bus went quiet, looking at the tatooed man that was sitting closest to the door. "You all need to shut up so I can think. We need to get out of here and arguing is not going to get anything done."

"He's right. I've been in jail before... It wasn't a nice place to be." the Vagabond said, gesturing to the man to his right.

"Listen, I have someone who can get me out but she won't want to waste her time on people she doesn't know. She's kinda an asshole like that. I could get you all out but with a price." Geoff explained.

"What's the price? We play video games for a living cause that I can do." purple hoodie said with a small smile on his face. This got chuckles from everyone in the truck, like playing video games could make good money.

"No, though that would be fun. No the price is you join my crew and work under me to take down Rooster Teeth." Geoff said, an evil look in his brown orbs. Purple hoodie looked at the man sitting next to him, looking for something only they can understand. The Vagabond just let out a long exhale while the Brit looked confused.

"You mean the Cock Bites." the Brit simply said. Everyone's head swiveled to face the blond. "What? Rooster Teeth, Cock Bites, same difference innit?" It took a grand total of three whole seconds before everyone started laughing. Geoff was laughing especially loud because he could just picture Burnie's face if he was ever told this. The Vagabond's laugh was more like a dark, echoey chuckle, presumably because of the mask that hasn't left his face. Purple hoodie's and leather jacket's laughs were just as loud, if not louder than Geoff's.

"Fucking Cock Bites?! You're such an idiot." the brown jacket said. They were still laughing when the truck suddenly stopped. It was then that they realized where they were and haven't decided how they were going to get out.

Geoff tried to wipe away some tears that slipped out from is eyes but gave up because of the restriction the cuffs were giving him, "So are you guys in?"

Just as they were going to respond the doors burst open, the light from the sun blinding Geoff, the Vagabond and purple hoodie with the unexpected light.  
Six cops dragged them all out, starting with Geoff then Vagabond, non too friendly to Vagabond even though he was injured. The purple hoodie guy was next followed by leather jacket and the Brit. What Geoff didn't see was the key to the handcuffs slip from the first cop's pocket and into a Brit's hands. "So who's dick do I gotta suck to get the penthouse suit?" purple hoodie said.

The cops scoffed, "Where you are going you'll have trouble seeing daylight again, let alone a suite." The walk to the prison was quiet after that, the only sound was the inmates excersizing on the grounds and the dogs barking in the background. No one in the line of people were talking until the stupid british voice piped up from the back of the group.

"Can dogs eat grapes? Wouldn't they choke on them since it would be too hard to chew them?"

"Actually if you feed a dog a grape they would be poisoned, grapes and raisins are very toxic to dogs." the Vagabond said matter of factually.

The Brit scoffed, "Nah. I think you're making that up. Dogs can eat them, they just choose not too or they would be choking on a little ball in the back of their throats."

"Like you were choking earlier about the wet bread?" Geoff asked. The Brit just gave him a small glare that made the older man chuckle to himself.

"No, it's a proven fact that if a dog eats a grape-"the Vagabond started.

"But they wouldn't be able too because their mouth's are too big!" the Brit interrupted.

"Dogs can eat grapes! It's just that if they do they will be poisoned and die!" the Vagabond said, struggling to look behind him and at the blond talking to him.

"How would a dog eat a grape? Just mash it up on their tounge?!"

"Yes!"

"I want a dog, I won't let him eat grapes though." purple hoodie said.

"How do you think a dog eats you dumbass?! They just use their canines and nothing else?!" the leather jacket guy interjected, looking at the Brit in front of him. The blond tried to look behind himself but tripped and would have fallen if not for the hold the police officer had him in.

"Well I don't know! I didn't study-"

"Shut up or I'll shut you up!" a police officer yelled at the group. "You're about to meet the warden and you don't want to get on her bad side."  
Geoff straightened up at this. He wasn't nervous persay but... okay yeah he was nervous. It didn't help that the group of guys he was with were just arguing about dogs and grapes of all things. The group made their way through the prison, not looking forward to the introduction they were all about to get. The people still in their cells wolf whistled when they went by and one of them even reached out to pinch the Brit's ass but one look of the Vagabond's terrifying eyes put a stop to that. Geoff cataloged this in the back of his mind for later, if he was going to go through with his plan he needed to know what everyone was willing to risk and apparently the Vagabond doesn't tolerate unwanted touching. Interesting considering it wasn't even him who was being touched.

After making their way through the prison they found themselves in a vacated cafeteria, vacated except one person. The woman that stood in the center of the room looked mean even though she was wearing a Hawaiian shirt with cargo shorts. "Ma'am, we got new arrivals." the police officer holding Geoff said.

"I can see that thank you," she said, "Now if you'll excuse us, I would like to talk to all of them privately."

"But ma'am-"

"I said go you idiot and I will not be made a fool of inside of my own jail. If it worries you, you can set a guard outside of the doorway."

"I'll do it sir." said the shorter but broad man holding the leather jacket guy.

"Thank you officer Dooley, now shoo." said the mean looking woman. The officers left the scene with the red head looking regal as she stood infront of all of the men just brought in, still handcuffed.

"Now boys," she started, "why do you always get in trouble? Is it that hard to abide by the law?"

Geoff just scoffed, "You tell me. I'm not the one who got us stuck in Chicago with our thumbs up our asses and nothing to do while we sat in that godforsaken jail cell." A twinkle entered his eye as he said this, like he was remembering something amazing.

"Missed you too Geoff." the woman replied, looking at the tattooed man with adoration in her eyes. She walked up to him and gave him a hug that he leaned into. Everyone else in the room just stared in shock, the Brit's jaw was dropped in awe.

"Wot?!" the British accent filled the room.

"Wow Geoff, didn't think you'd get associated with these assholes. A teenager from fucking Britain, two of Los Santos' most wanted thieves and the goddamned Vagabond." the woman said.

"No Jack, I'm not affiliated with them in anyway, unless they want to be." Geoff said rubbing his sore wrists after Jack uncuffed him.

"What do you mean by that Geoff, I thought you were done with the gang business after what the UNSC did to you?!"

"That's also why I had to join again. After what they did to me, to you, I needed my revenge."

"And did you get it? Do you feel better now?!" Jack asked, voice esculating with each word. Geoff nodded solmenly, the twinkle in his eyes took a dark turn, it was obvious that whatever the UNSC did to him affected him but he affected them more. A small click was heard and the Brit let his handcuffs hit the floor with a loud clatter. Everyone was a little startled at this but remained silent as the blond went around to the others, uncuffing them all the way. Once all the criminals were free everyone just rubbed their wrists and made awkward eye contact with everyone. A silence fell over the room until-

"So did you guys use to fuck or?" the guy in the leather jacket asked.

Geoff and Jack looked physically repulsed at the idea and took a step away from each other. "No, just old partners you gross fuck! He's like a brother of mine." Jack said.

"Wow friendzoned hard. Are you going to take that tats?" the purple hoodie man said, gesturing to Geoff.

Geoff scoffed just stared at the purple hoodie man, "Know what else is hard? Your dick when you look at me."

"The vinegar is all around the room today isn't it?" the Brit observed while leaning in close to the masked man.

"You can't say that about me, I haven't said anything yet." the Vagabond responded to the Brit.

"You literally chased me down and got in a gun fight over me stealing your wallet!" the Brit squawked, arms flailing now.

The Vagabond just shrugged, "It wasn't my fault some idiot decided to steal a mercenary's wallet, I got my cards in there."

"Dude you have your own card? I wanna have my own card that would be cool!" the purple hood said.

"Anyway, I have a business propisition for all of you. Are you all in or will I have to leave here to rot?" Geoff asked.

"What business propisition? Are you creating a crew Geoff?" Jack asked.

Geoff nodded his head, "Yup, and I want them all and you to join. With us all combined we should have more than enough fire power and contacts to take on an army."

"Why do you need a crew? I thought you had one to take down the UNSC, aren't you still with them?" the woman asked the tattooed guy.

"They kicked me out, threw me into a dumpster and as a big ol' fuck you I wake up with a British prick staring at me and then he steals my wallet and a big cluster fuck later, I got a gang of guys in jail arguing over dogs and grapes and I'm pissed as hell! I need a crew to take down Rooster Teeth or Cock Bites or whatever the hell you wanna call them and I need you to be a part of it. Please Jack." a hush falls over the group as they all look to the woman who just stared down the big man who was just yelling. It was hard to look at the guy because he sounded like a dad yelling at his kids for staying out too late. The woman didn't appear to have a problem with his yelling but looked a little resigned.

With a sigh, the woman nodded in understanding, "I'll join but only as a get away driver."

Geoff's face visibly lit up at this as he leaned in to the girl and gave her a big hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You were always the best at this."  
"I know." she responded simply, then looked over at the other four who were just standing there awkwardly, "What about you guys then? You in?"

"I am, I don't wanna be in jail do I? Doesn't sound pleasent." the Brit said. Geoff acknowledged him with a small nod and smile shown under his moustache.

The Vagabond was clutching his wound, if he wasn't wearing the iconic mask then Geoff would have guessed his nodding head was twisted with pain. Or not. He didn't know what the psycho has been through, he might have been shot everyday of his life and is simply used to it now. "I'm in." the deep baritone said.

Geoff gave a small smile and looked at the last two only to find that the purple hoodie guy had a DS out and was showing the curly haired dude something.

"Hey assholes, we're trying to get a gang together with life or death consequences here and you're playing fucking Nintendo Dogs?"

"Don't dis Percival, he was the best cat I ever had." the man holding the DS exclaimed.

"It's a dog game, how did you get a cat? There aren't any cats even in that game!" the Brit squaked, arms flailing a little as he made his way over to where the other boys were looking at the DS.

"Geoff I believe you were saying something?" the woman said, glancing at the tattooed man.

"Yes, if we do start a crew we are going to need a base of operations. My place is out because-"

"Wow you really do have a cat in Nintendo Dogs. I didn't think that was possible." a deep voice inturrupted. Even the Vagabond was interested in what was happening on the DS. Geoff just stared in shock and looked at the group of man infront of him. The guy in the leather jacket looked up and caught Geoff's eye. He gave a little smile accompanied by a small nod. They were in. With a small grin appearing under his moustache Geoff took a load off his feet by sitting on the table nearest him.

"Are you sure you wanna make a crew with these people?" Jack asked, also sitting on the table now. Geoff looked over at the group and saw the man wearing the purple hoodie grinning while the leather jacket wearing man yelled at the Brit's stupid questions, grinning the whole time. The Vagabond was commenting occasionally on what they were talking about but spent most of his time just watching the others' antics.

"I'll take what I can get Jack and what I can get is awesome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there is chapter one. It's very long and I hope it was good. I am going to add more but very slowly because I'm very busy and this is how I relax. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry about grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes, I looked over this story several times but now it's 10:30 and I'm too tired to go through it again. Comments and reviews are wanted!


End file.
